The Panther and the Wolf
by BrittRose95
Summary: Maylee Swan never thought she would find 'the one' until Seth came into her life. But is she really human like she thinks? What happens when she starts showing signs of becoming a werewolf?
1. Chapter 1

I looked out the window and watched as the green scenery went by, green was all I could really see. I would have had the window open except for the fact that it was raining outside which was no surprise here, this was Forks, Washington after all. Yeah that's right I'm in Forks. A weird name huh? When I asked my dad if there was a spoons and knives around here he just laughed and shook his head at me in amusement...but I was completely serious. Not to mention I was riding to my new home in a cop car! No I didn't get arrested I mean come on me get arrested? I don't think so. Anyway, the reason why I'm in a cop car is because my dad is the Chief of Forks. Yup my dad is Charlie Swan and yes that means my sisters name is Isabella Swan, well Bella since I don't want her biting my head off. I should probably introduce myself and tell you why I'm here shouldn't I?

My name is Maylee Swan and I am 15 years old. I use to live in Jacksonville with my mom Renee but I got sick of being away from dad and Bella so I told mom that I wanted to live with dad and Bella in Forks, she was fine with it until I left the room and she started crying saying she lost another one of her babies. Personally I didn't hate my mom and she was fun to be around and don't get me wrong, she is a good parent and raised me and Bella good after the divorce with dad but I felt like she wasn't mature enough, but I do love mom of course.

So mom bought me a plane ticket to Forks and I got on the plane and was on my way to my real home. When I got off the plane I couldn't find dad at first until I did spot him, then I ran to him and tackled him in a hug like there was no tomorrow! I had asked dad why Bella wasn't here but he told me she was waiting at the house with her boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Oh how I hated him. You see, I didn't hate Edward until he left Bella and left her broken and a zombie and I wasn't able to help her get better because she was far to gone. That was until she started hanging out with Jacob Black, now that boy I liked. Also I always thought Edward was a little weird and creepy. He was always ice cold, had weird colored eyes, was to polite for my liking, and acting as if any second someone would come out of no where and shoot Bella and kill her, so way to protective.

Anyways enough about Bella, I should tell you a little bit about myself, starting with the basics I guess. My favorite color is red then black then purple, I love to read especially books about mythical creatures (mostly werewolves and vampires, oh how I love werewolves!) and those teenage romance books, I love to write, like I said about the teenage romance books well I'm a sucker for all that love stuff except I had yet to experience real love for myself, I have never had a boyfriend or even kissed anyone for that matter, I use to be really shy and quiet but I have grown out of that well mostly, I also use to never be able to talk to boys because I was always nervous, I am really sensitive well less then I use to be. Oh and for a warning, I am nice but don't piss me off because I can get violent.

I was brought out of my thoughts as the car stopped. I looked out the window and seen that we had pulled up to the house. I squealed and jumped out of the car running towards the door of the house leaving dad with my bags, hey I missed my sister! I threw open the door and ran into the living room where I saw Bella and no surprise, Edward Cullen the dumb ass who hurt my sister, I ignored him and squealed again and tackled Bella in a hug. I heard Edward chuckle and another one coming from the living room doorway which meant dad was inside.

"Oh my god I missed you so much Bella!" I said to her with my arms still wrapped around her

"I missed you too May" she said to me before I finally let her go and smiled at her, she hasn't changed a bit! Well maybe she got more pretty which I didn't think was possible

"May you remember Edward right?" how can I forget the jerk? I could have sworn I saw him flinch a little or something, I mean all I did was think about how he hurt Bella, wasn't like he knew what I was thinking

"Yeah I do" I looked over at Edward

"Nice to see you again Maylee" he held his hand out for me to shake so I took it and of course his hand was ice cold, it took a little bit not to quickly pull my hand away from his cold hand

"You too Edward" Not. At least I was being nice! If you're wondering when I met Edward, I met him when Bella ended up in the hospital and of course Edward was there and I met him then.

That was when dad stepped into the living room and told Edward it was time for him to leave so he left but not before giving Bella a kiss on her forehead. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention how he always acted as if she would break if he touched her. Anyway after Edward left and dad said it was getting late and walked upstairs to his room I turned to Bella

"I'm gonna go unpack then go to bed so I'll see you in the morning okay?" I asked her

"Alright well tomorrow we are going to La push to see Jacob and his friends, you remember Jacob Black right?" How can I forget? When I was little me and him use to get into fights and one day it ended up with me shoving mud into his mouth and him putting ice cubes down my pants, dad and Billy Black thought it was hilarious, Billy (Jacobs dad) also knew that when I was younger I had a crush on Jacob.

"Yeah I remember, that's fine. Night Bella"

"Night May"

After we said goodnight and I hugged Bella I went upstairs and into my room which dad made sure was ready for me, I started to unpack my clothes but then got bored and looked around my room that was pretty much the same as Bella's room just red instead of purple, he never forgot my favorite color. I pulled the blankets back on my bed and got into bed then turned off the light and tried to sleep which was hard because I was so use to my room and bed back at Jacksonville, also because of the rain that I wasn't use to hearing outside. The weird part was that it actually didn't take as long as I thought it would for me to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning I really didn't want to get up but I knew I had to because if not well Bella would poor cold water on me and I really didn't need that this morning. I slowly got off my bed and walked over to the closet and pulled out my black Metro Station shirt and black skinny jeans then walked out into the hall and headed to the bathroom to take a short shower and get changed. After my shower I walked back into my room and looked at the time. Crap it was already almost 12! You would think someone would have woke me up but I guess since I was on a plane they thought I would want to sleep.

I walked down the stairs and seen only Bella in the kitchen eating cereal but her back was turned to me so she didn't see me walk in or hear me for that matter. I walked over to the seat across from her and asked where dad was

"He went fishing with Billy, are you going to eat May?"

"Nah I'm not hungry, I'll eat later ok?"

"Alright well we should get going then" Bella got up from her seat and put the bowl in the sink, pushed in the chair then went outside

I got off the seat and pushed the chair in then went to the door and opened it, I almost put my foot outside when Bella called my name from the drivers seat of her truck so I stopped and looked at her

"You do realize you didn't put your shoes on yet right?"

I looked at my feet and what do you know, no shoes. I quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed my black converses from my room and slipped them on then ran back downstairs and out to Bella's truck. She turned on the radio as she drove away from the house and to La Push, I got tired of the no talking and decided to break it.

"So where are we going exactly and who is going to be there?" I asked her

"Well we are going to First Beach. And to answer your second question theres going to be Jake, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Sam, Leah, Emily, Kim and Rika who actually goes to Forks, oh and I forgot Seth!"

"um Bella that is a lot of people!" You see, as long as I could remember I always panicked when meeting new people but it's worse when there are more then like three people!

"calm down May they are all nice, maybe some of them are a little...perverted at times but there basically all guys and sure they act immature but it's what makes them so fun to be around. Trust me."

I trusted Bella's judgement on people so I didn't bother saying anything else the whole way to First Beach.

When we got there Bella jumped out of the truck and waved at me to come on so I followed her, I wondered why we were even coming to the beach when it was kind of cold out anyway but I kept my mouth shut the rest of the walk, but then I seen this group of people and I seriously almost had a heart attack. Those guys were HUGE! Oh and they have no shirts on! Just cut off jeans! I looked over to see the look on Bella's face but she didn't look shocked to see them only wearing that in this weather. When we got closer one of the guys shouted "hey Bells!" then he ran over to hug Bella, everyone was staring at me...so uncomfortable.

"This is my younger sister Maylee" Bella introduced me as soon as she seen the uncomfortable look on my face, all the other people who were doing there own thing came over when they heard Bella introduce me.

One of the big guys walked closer to me and Bella and he started introducing everyone " this is Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah, Emily, Kim and Rika. I'm Sam" After he pointed and introduced everyone to me he walked over to one of the girls, Emily I think and wrapped his arm around her waist, I noticed she had scars on her face but I didn't stare, she still looked pretty to me.

"Long time no see May" I looked over at the guy who hugged Bella, Jacob Black.

"how long as it been?" I tried hard not to stare at him to much, he has seriously grown up. But the truth was I got over Jake even if he was standing in front of me in his shirtless glory.

"about 6 years, still got that crush on me?" Who told him!...dammit Billy!

"you wish" I soon realized as we were talking we got closer and closer to each other, until Bella stepped in.

"alright you guys we don't need you two to start fighting again" I backed up away from Jake and seen two of the guys named Embry and Quil with smirks on there faces like they found this hilarious.

"yeah, Jake wouldn't want me shoving mud in his mouth again" That was when Embry and Quil started laughing and making jokes about Jake and when Bella sighed

"where is Seth?" Bella asked when they calmed down a little

"Sue made him clean his room before he came" Jake told her then that was when I heard someone shout 'I'm here!'. I looked in the direction of the yell and my jaw almost dropped, ALMOST. A boy well not really boy came running towards the group wearing cut off jeans like all the other guys and no shirt, he was built like all the other guys but since he looked younger he didn't have as much muscle but he was well perfect. I could have sworn my heart beat sped up just looking at him! I could also feel a little heat come to my cheeks as he got closer. So this was Seth. Bella introduced me to Seth but then he looked at me and I froze, my heart started beating faster if possible, the heat on my cheeks got worse that I probably looked like a tomato, and it felt like the world froze. He looked at me like I was his world, like he seen the sun for the first time. I thought it was a little creepy but right now, none of that matter.

In the background I heard I think Quil sing 'another one bites the dust' which made no sense and I heard Bella say 'crap' then I felt her hand holding onto my arm.

"Maylee" I heard Bella say, I didn't want to look away from Seth but I looked at Bella anyway

I looked back over at Seth and seen Sam dragging him towards the woods shouting a 'be right back' over his shoulder. Everyone starting doing there own things after that. That was when I realized the couples. Jared and Kim, Emily and Sam, and Rika and Embry, they all looked at each other like they were deeply in love, something I wanted. Then I thought of Seth and thought that maybe I could have a chance with Seth and be just like them, a girl can dream. Everyone soon walked up towards the cliffs with the guys saying it was cliff diving time, I looked back at the woods where Sam dragged Seth into but they still weren't back.

"Come on Maylee, we can talk while the guys cliff dive" I looked next to me and seen Rika. I nodded my head and followed Rika who sat down on the grass under one of the trees. I sat down next to her and seen that the guys were betting on something about jumping off the cliff with Leah, and Bella was talking to Kim and Emily a few trees down from me and Rika.

"So since we know nothing about you how about I ask you questions and you answer them then you can ask questions?"

"so like 20 questions?" I asked her laughing a little

"sort of" she smiled and began her questions (**bold is Rika talking, **non-bold is Maylee talking)

"**favorite color?"**

"Red"

"**favorite food?"**

"pizza"

"**ever had a boyfriend?"**

"nope" I saw the smirk on her face but ignored it

"**favorite movie?"**

"The Covenant"

"**ah with Steven Strait, so hot" **I laughed and agreed with her commenting on how he was the cutest but my favorite character was Tyler. And she said her favorite was Reid and that she thought he was the hottest. Lets just say our conversation went longer then we thought about the movie and soon Seth and Sam came back.

"looks like your man is here! Gotta go!" my man? I like the sound of that but I just met him! Hes not mine, no matter how much I want him to be

"Hey, um Maylee right?" I looked up and seen Seth standing in front of me, he walked over to where Rika was sitting and sat down. I looked over at where Rika ran off to and seen her and Embry kissing, okaaaay then.

"I know this is completely random and may be a little rude to just come out and ask this but, how old are you?" I asked him, I could tell he was younger then all the other guys but it was still hard to tell how young he was.

"don't worry its not rude at all, I'm 15"

"wow really so your the same age as me?"

"Guess so, when is your birthday? You still might be older" I was trying hard not to look directly at him because I know if I do I would freeze up and speak like an idiot.

"November 28th" I answered him

"January 26th" He answered back with a smirk, he was older.

"feeling good now that you know your older?"

"Of course" he said with a smile on his face which made me smile. Man he was cute! Where has he been all my life!

Me and Seth continued to talk for the remainder of time and I realized when I talked to him it was different from when I talked to other guys. With other guys I would get nervous and have trouble speaking if I didn't really know them but with Seth I felt calm and it was easy to talk to him! Soon the time with Seth ended and me and Bella had to head home. I said bye to everyone and hugged Rika bye, oh and I also got a hug from Seth which seriously almost made me faint! I also got Rika and Seth's cell numbers and promised Rika I would see her at school.

When me and Bella got home we hugged Dad and said goodnight and headed up to our rooms but not before Bella got the chance to tease me about Seth until my cheeks heat up and I ran in my room and shut the door to block Bella out. I took out my phone and seen I just got a text from Seth.

**Good night Maylee, sweet dreams**

** - Seth**

I got ready for bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face, dreaming of my Seth. Yeah that's right, MY Seth.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: everything you recognize from the Twilight series belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I only own Maylee Swan, Rika, Roxy, Jasmine Simmons, and Trisha Jaynell and any other minor OC's that appear, oh and the plot!

"**Did you know that the Quileute's are said to be descended from wolves to protect there tribe?"**

"**what are they suppose to protect there tribe from?"**

"**cold ones, aka vampires"**

"**what? vampires? that's ridiculous!"**

"**I'm just stating what the legends of the tribe say, I learned them at the bonfires I went to with Embry"**

"**I admit the legends are awesome but they can't be true"**

"**why not?"**

"**because its simple, shape-shifting into a wolf is way to cool and awesome to be real! I always read books about werewolves and men who shape-shift into wolves but none of it can be real"**

"**if you have an open mind it can be"**

"**stop fooling around Rika"**

"**I'm serious! just think about it"**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

What is that annoying beeping sound was all I could think about as I opened my eyes, great I had a dream about the conversation I had on the phone with Rika last night. So after I fell asleep last night I was woken up by wolves howling somewhere in the woods so I called Rika just to see if she heard them and to see if she was awake of course, she was awake and we ended up talking about the Quileute legends because I asked about the wolves, I have no idea why she wanted me to believe in them so bad, but I of course have been thinking about it and thought that it wasn't as crazy as I thought, but then again I have read way to many books. Which reminded me that I should go to the library after school someday this week to see if they have any books about it which would be better going to the library at the school in La Push but that is impossible since I go to Forks. Speaking of school today is my first day, oh joy! (not!) I am super nervous about today! I will have Rika with me but I'm still nervous, which is because I'm afraid no one will like me.

"Maylee hurry up and get your butt down here or we are going to be late!" Bella yelled up the stairs, I turned around and looked at the clock which was the source of the beeping noise, it read 7:15 CRAP! We were planning on leaving at 7:30 and I still had to get ready! I jumped out of bed and quickly grabbed some random clothes and ran into the bathroom, took a quick shower, blow-dried my hair, brushed it and threw on the clothes I picked which were darkish grey skinny jeans, and a white and black plaid tank top and my converses, it would have to do. I decided that it wouldn't hurt to put some make-up on so I grabbed my make-up and walked to the bathroom for the mirror. I put on some grey eyeshadow just enough for you to see it, some black eyeliner and mascara, and last but not least some pink lip gloss but not a whole bunch of it. I think I looked pretty good for my first day, satisfied with the way I looked I smiled and walked back into my room, grabbed my backpack that was a dark shade of red and had a shadow of a wolf howling at the moon with the words 'I run with wolves' under the wolf with white paw-prints all over the bag and ran down the stairs where Bella was standing in the doorway tapping her foot with a serious look on her face but when she seen me she lifted her eyebrow up.

"what? is something on my face?" I asked her while walking past her and out the door to the passenger side of her truck then getting in

"yes there is" I looked at her as she put her seat belt on "well what? where is it?" I asked her while looking in the mirror

"you're wearing makeup!"

"so?"

"since when do you wear it!"

"when I feel like I wanna look pretty, why does it look bad?" oh man what if I look like a clown!

"no it doesn't, you look nice but I never seen you with makeup before" that is true, I only wear it once in a while and I only started wearing it when I entered high school

I didn't reply back to her as she started her truck and drove away from the house and to the school where I would either be invisible, an outcast, a nerd, or a freak. I already decided I wouldn't be one of the popular girls since I never was.

As we pulled up to the school I took a deep breath and let it out then reached for the handle to open the door when we pulled into the parking lot but Bella's voice stopped me

"don't worry, May. Rika is in all your classes and I'll be there if you need me okay?"

"thanks but that doesn't really help sorry" I heard Bella sigh as I opened the door and jumped out of the truck and shut the door behind me, then I seen someone I didn't wanna see. Edward Cullen.

"good morning Maylee, I hope you find your first day at Forks a good one" ugh his politeness makes me sick, how does Bella deal with him? I probably would have told him to cut it out a long time ago

"thank you Edward" I told him trying not to glare at him, I need to be nice! and you know what I realized? Edward Cullen kind of stinks. Go ahead laugh all you want but he doesn't smell good, he smells to...sickeningly sweet I guess you could say, how can Bella stand that smell?

"good morning Bella" Edward said as soon as Bella was standing next to me, he walked over to Bella kissed her really quick on the lips, yuck! I then looked over and realized Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale were walking towards us, then suddenly the smell hit me 2 times more then what I was smelling before, even Edwards brother and sister stunk! I needed to seriously get out of here. Alice and Jasper both greeted Bella then turned to me to introduce themselves but I already knew who they were from the pictures Bella had emailed me. The smell was started to make me sick, luckily I seen Rika jogging towards us, thank god!

"Hey Mimi!" oh great, shes still calling me Mimi even after I told her not to last night on the phone, oh well nothing I can do I'll just have to stick with it

"Rika!" When she finally reached me we gave each other a hug

"hello, Edward, Jasper, Alice. Good to see you again Bella" She didn't smile at any of the Cullen's, but smiled when she got to Bella, wonder why. Did they stink to her too?

"excuse me but I'm going to steal Mimi here and give her the 411 on Forks High!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the group and the farther away I got the smell started to disappear, so it proved that it was the Cullen's but as Rika was pulling me away I heard Bella say 'Mimi?' then Jasper say that I felt uneasy, what does he mean by that?

"did you really pull me away just to give me the 411 on everyone here?" I asked her as she pulled me to one of the picnic tables and we both sat down

"yup! but also because you looked uncomfortable, why is that? usually girls faint at being in the presence of the Cullen men" then she started laughing like it was the funniest thing ever

"ew really? I personally think the Cullen's smell funny" I made a little face and that got Rika to stop laughing and look at me seriously

"what do you mean they smell funny?"

"I mean they smell...sickeningly sweet I guess I could put it"

"seriously?" I nodded and she looked like she was thinking for a little bit until I decided to change the subject

"so the 411?"

Rika then started telling me about the group of friends Bella hung out with, the flirt Mike, the nice and sweet girl Angela, the weird but funny one Eric, the one that talks a lot and really only thinks about herself Jessica, and the bitch Lauren who actually hates Bella which anyone can see by the glares she gives her. Rika named other people in the group but after Lauren I started tuning out the names. She then started talking about the people who were in our grade, the football players, the cheerleaders, and the worst girl EVER, Jasmine Simmons. The head cheerleader.

After Rika was done talking about people the bell rang which meant homeroom so Rika and I got up and headed inside the school with all the other students.

~~~**TIME SKIP/LUNCH TIME**~~~

Man classes are so boring! I'm just glad I had Rika with me or else I seriously would have died in 4th period, thank god its lunch time! Me and Rika walked towards the cafeteria and headed towards the lunch line, Rika started grabbing food but stopped when she seen I hadn't grabbed anything

"Are you not eating today Mimi?" I shook my head and told her I had a big breakfast, which was a lie because I didn't have anything today but she didn't need to know that. She believed me anyway and let it go and payed for her lunch and I followed her over to a table that already had a girl sitting at, it looked like she was reading from a text book. As Rika sat down and I sat down next to her the girl finally looked up from the book. She had black glasses and freckles across her nose and cheeks with straight red hair with long side bangs.

"Mimi this is Roxy, Roxy this is Mimi" Rika introduced us and I waved to the girl named Roxy

"Hello, is your real name Mimi?" she asked me tilting her head to the side slightly

I laughed a little and told her that my name is Maylee but Rika decided to suddenly call me Mimi even when I told her I didn't want to be called that because it sounded to girly and like a cheerleader

"Don't worry Maylee, my real name is Roxanne but Rika said it was to much to say so she shortened it to Roxy even after I told her it made me sound like a dog" I laughed and Roxy joined in until Rika pouted and told us to stop picking on her but that just made us laugh more until Rika decided to join in on the laugh, when we calmed down Roxy told me it was okay for me to call her Roxy if I wanted to because she got use to it and so I decided to give in and told her she could either call me Maylee, May, or even Mimi. I found myself liking Roxy and even enjoying my first day at Forks, until Rika suggested something that would completely change my whole thought processes on thinking this would be a good and normal year here at Forks High School, Rika told me I should try out for cheer leading because I seemed flexible and she says I have the body for it. I tried convincing her I didn't like cheerleaders and that they were probably all mean but she just told me they weren't all mean like Jasmine and who knows, maybe I could even like it. I thought about it for the remainder time we had for lunch and once the bell ring and we packed up our stuff or well Roxy did, I told them I would try out after school. How bad could it be? Its not like I would be upset if I didn't make it and when I was younger I did dream of becoming a cheerleader and even dressed as one for Halloween for 2 years in a row!

~~~**TIME SKIP/LAST PERIOD/BREAK PERIOD**~~~

Last period of the day finally came, which was also known as me and Rika's break period. Rika had insisted that I use this time to practice for the try outs after school but I told her I already knew the routine I would do and told her I was going to spend it in the school library, she told me she would go with me but I told her she should go leave school early and see Embry, that convinced her to go thank god because I did not want her knowing I was going to look up stuff about the legends then she would bug me about it.

As I walked to the library where Rika had told me where it was, I texted Bella telling her I was trying out for cheer leading after school and that I would explain to her after tryouts. To tell you the truth I was kind of hoping I would make it, I never have been part of anything and this might be the chance to finally be apart of a group even if it is probably full of mean preppy girls, no offence to anyone. I finally found the library and seen a few people here and there finishing homework and of course looking for books. I went to a random section since I had no idea where it would be, I continued looking until I found a tiny section all the way in the back of the library where it looked like no one had even went in a long time, oh well. It was labeled 'Legends of Washington' wow that was easy. I started browsing through the titles of the books until I found one all the way at the end, stuck between two big books titled 'La Push Quileute Tribe' I pulled it out after a few tries, it was like someone stuck it there on purpose with a damn glue stick! It was even sticky with glue too! What the hell? Oh well. I looked at the floor and just decided to sit there so no one would bother me and opened the book to the table of contents.

**1. Introduction to the Quileutes**

**2. Taha Aki **

**3. The Third Wife**

**4. Imprinting**

**5. Legend of the Wolves**

**6. The Cold Ones**

**7. Signs to look for**

I turned to the cold ones first, then signs to look for, then legend of the wolves, then I looked at imprinting. It was really weird, now that I read this stuff it makes me believe that this could actually be true, maybe Rika suggesting that they are real didn't make her crazy. The cold ones reminded me of the Cullen's, and the signs to look for and when they were talking about the men who shifted into wolves to protect there tribe, they fit all the guys down at the beach yesterday! I wanted to talk to someone about this like Rika but decided against it and kept it to myself. I don't know how long I was reading the book but I heard the bell ring and decided to just take the book, no one will know it was missing anyway so I stuffed it into my bag and walked out of the library and out to the field for tryouts.

When I reached the field I sat down on the bleachers with the rest of the girls that were trying out and listened to the coach talk. I looked at the other girls who were trying out and realized they all were staring at one girl with nervous glances, I looked over at her and realized instantly who she was. Jasmine Simmons. She had one hand on her hip and way to much make up on her face, her 'perfect' blonde hair was wavy and pulled into a side ponytail with a gold ribbon holding it up, I then noticed her uniform was shorter then everyone else and more...slutty looking. She had the same uniform as everyone else (green skirt with a gold band around the waist and gold around the end of the skirt and a green tank top like shirt with the words 'Spartans' that were a sparkling gold written in cursive like writing, the shirt also had fireworks in back of the writing in white) to tell you the truth the uniforms weren't as bad as I expected but could be better. Jasmine's cheer leading uniform skirt was shorter and if she bended over it would definitely show her butt and the shirt was short enough that it showed her stomach, how does she seriously get away with this? I mean all the skirts were a little too short for my taste but Jasmines was far past the limit, what a slut.

After the coach was finally done talking, she started calling up girls to do a routine of there choice and that the girls that are on the squad would vote yes or no, if all girls said yes you were on the team but if anyone said no and the coach thought you were good enough, you were in. I watched as girls did there routines and waited for my turn. there were 5 open spots but if you were good enough, you could even replace any cheerleader that's already on the squad. Finally my turn came and I heard people cheering me on, I looked over at the other bleachers and seen some people I hadn't seen before. Rika, Roxy, Bella, Embry, Jacob, and even Seth were all sitting down on the bleachers and cheering me on...Seth was here. I suddenly started getting nervous until Seth shouted my name and told me I could do it, and I did feel like I could do it.

"Maylee Swan come on you're up" the coach said and I walked over to where the other girls tryed out and took a deep breath and let it back out tying to calm down, then I started my routine **(A/N: skipping the routine part) **when I was down I landed with a split and waited a few minutes then got off the ground and stood up waiting for what they had to say.

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No" that was when my heart sunk. Jasmine had said no, it wasn't shocking but I would have thought she would have wanted a good person on the cheer leading squad but I guess not, I then looked at the coach's expression and seen her staring at Jasmine with wide eyes

"Jasmine you do realize she did that perfectly and she has never done cheer leading before or gymnastics, that routine should have been nearly impossible for her to do" the coach had told her, but Jasmine only glared at me

"so? The squad has me, we don't need her and I could do that routine" She was still glaring at me but this time she had a disgusted look on her face like I was just garbage to her, I seriously wanted to punch her in the face

"I just told you Jasmine that she has no experience what so ever, you have been cheer leading since you were young and have done gymnastics, as head cheer leader you should be considering what is the best for the team, we will need her if we are going to participate in the cheer leading competitions again this year, this year I would like us to win" Jasmine just rolled her eyes and was about to say no until the coach cut her off.

"Yes" Jasmine's mouth fell open and she turned in the coach's direction getting ready to yell until the coach told her to be quiet and held up her hand

"I now pronounce Maylee Swan as the new head cheerleader! For she will lead us to victory in the cheer leading competitions and with her skills that will only get better in time, be a cheer leading legend at Forks High School!" That was when everyone who was there for me burst out into cheers and shouts and even girls on the squad cheered for me, except for Jasmine and one other girl who seemed to be Jasmine's 'friend' I think her name was Trisha Jaynell, oh well in time I will deal with Jasmine and Trisha but right now, I'M HAPPY AND CELEBRATING!

I shouted 'YES!' and thanked the coach and the girls on the squad except for Trisha and Jasmine which I was even surprised Trisha had said yes to me and was yet mad at me, but I did steal her friends spot on the squad as head cheer leading, don't care!

I looked at my friends and sister and a big smile went on my face as I ran over to them and tackled Rika and Roxy who laughed and hugged me back saying congratulations

"I told you that you would make it!" Rika told me rubbing it in my face that she was right

"okay you were right!" then I hugged her again and started squealing and jumping up in down, Rika then pulled Roxy into it and she joined in too

"okay let me hug my sister and congratulate her too!" I heard Bella say, Rika and Roxy let me go and I jumped into Bella's arms giving her a hug that almost knocked her over 'congratulations sis' I heard her say, I let go and Embry gave a quick hug then I turned and looked at the boy of my dreams, Seth.

"what no hug?" I told him in a teasing tone, he smiled and picked me up into a hug and I wrapped my arms around his neck hoping that he wouldn't drop me, who knows how high he lifted me off the ground!

"congratulations Mimi!" he told me, and I could hear the smirk in his voice, that little!

"oh no not you too!" he let me down and turned to glare at Rika really quick then turned my glare to Seth and put my hands on my hips

"hey it just catches on!" he defended while holding his hands up in the air

"suuuuure" I couldn't take it anymore and I ended up smiling up at him, he put his hands down and smiled back at me

"hey come on! we are leaving love birds!" I heard Rika shout and realized they started walking away towards the parking lot and left us behind

I turned and started walking towards them until I felt Seth grab my hand and turn me back around so I was facing him then I felt his lips touch my cheek

"come on lets go" he told me with a smile and a slight blush on his cheeks, he held my hand and I walked to the parking lot where the others were waiting with only one thought on my mind. SETH CLEARWATER KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK! Just wait until I tell Rika and Roxy tomorrow at school!

**A/N: there you have it! Chapter 3! sorry that it took forever but i have a sucky computer, its like a dinosaur! im serious, its really old but its all i have for a computer right now. i'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, writers block is also a problem. i have the main idea of the story and all that its just getting there is the problem**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Anything that you recognize belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

I wish I could drive was my only thought as I walked to La Push. You might be wondering why I'm walking to La Push so I'll tell you. Bella is spending the day with the Cullen's and I refused to go in a house full of stinking vampires...WAIT! Did I really just think of them as vampires? Man that book has really gotten my mind all messed up. All I know is they stink, are ice cold, hard as a damn rock maybe even more then that if possible, don't eat (then again I don't really eat either so I can't judge but I eat a little something every now and then), don't go into the sunlight, are weirdly good looking, talk like they are super old, and the other day when I fell and scrapped my knee and it started to bleed, Edward and Alice ran away saying they needed to get home like there life depended on it! So I guess all that fits into the categories of 'The Cold Ones' in the legends book. I still haven't told Rika about it or that I had a feeling the guys in La Push and that the Cullen family wasn't normal or even completely human for that matter. Anyways, to get out of going to the Cullen's place I told Bella that Emily had called me and wondered if I could go over to her house to help her with the bonfire this weekend, when really Emily hadn't called at all for my help but there was a bonfire this weekend. So I decided after Bella left with Edward to his house that I would walk down to La Push and ask if Emily needed my help, and probably tell her that if Bella asked, to cover for me.

I decided that I would walk in the woods leading to La Push, stupid idea I know but the woods seemed peaceful. I could hear the animals in the distance, and I could feel the slight breeze in the air, but then I heard a thudding sound on the ground like someone was running, but it sounded like it was something big. I stopped and looked all around where I was standing and seen nothing until I turned back to the way I was walking and was going to continue to walk, standing right before me was the biggest wolf I had ever seen, he was the size of a horse! Don't ask how I knew it was a boy but it just seemed to click. I froze and just stared at him while he started at me. The wolf was a sandy color and had human like eyes, wait human! I gasped when I realized what I was standing in front of, one of the people who shape-shifted into wolves, then it also clicked. His eyes were the same as the eyes of Seth Clearwater. So the whole shape-shifting legend was true. It didn't take long after my gasp for Seth to quickly realize he was just staring at me to turn around and run away quickly.

I know I probably should have been freaking out about this about finding out that Seth, the boy who I probably loved even if I hadn't known him long was a werewolf but I have read plenty of books to not be freaked out, and I always hoped something like this was real, and I already knew it was true after I read the legends but it just didn't click in until I actually seen one of them as a wolf, it was pretty cool! Of course I wouldn't let anyone know that I knew yet, it made me wonder if someone was ever going to tell me, actually if Seth was going to tell me. I wouldn't open my mouth until then. Then my mind started drifting off to the Cullen's, vampires. The cold ones. The ones who the men protected there tribe from. I had so many questions for Bella, the Cullen's, and Seth, even Rika. I wouldn't let anyone know that I knew the truth. I brushed it all off and continued my walk in the woods until the trees started breaking off and I was standing out on the street in front of house that looked like it came from a fairytale, Sam and Emily's house.

I walked up to the door of the house and knocked hearing Emily shout 'be there in a second' from some where in the house so I waited. Seconds later the door opened to reveal the beautiful Emily Young, soon to be Emily Uley.

"Maylee? what are you doing here?" she asked me with a smile on her face

"Well you see..." so I told Emily about having to go over the Cullen's house and telling Bella about Emily needing me and how about that I thought that the Cullen's stunk and that was the main reason why I refused to go over there

"I actually do need help for the bonfire! I still have food to cook since the boys eat like they haven't been fed in months! Oh! I haven't invited you in, come in come in!" She then took my wrist and led me into the kitchen where I seen food piled on top of food, seriously it was enough to feed a army but I guess when feeding werewolves they gotta eat.

"you said something about the Cullen's...stinking?" But when Emily said that, all the guys piled into the kitchen, or should I say the pack...that's weird

"what about the Cullen's?" Sam asked Emily while walking over to her and kissing her scars

Emily looked at me wondering if she should tell Sam but I didn't say anything "um...I told Emily that I think the Cullen's stink, no wait I don't think. I know they do" I told him. I watched as every pack members faces turned into a disgusted look, well except Seth...he just looked like he wanted to run over to me and hold onto me like I was his life line, which I know is somehow connected to him being a werewolf but I haven't figured it out yet, part of me believes it's about the imprinting thing they do that I read but I can't be his soul mate, I'm nothing special.

"they definitely stink!" Paul yelled with like 3 muffins in his mouth until Jared hit him upside the head and he started choking on the muffins

"this is what happens when you're an idiot Paul!" Jacob told him while shaking his head

I looked over at Emily and seen her pour some water into a glass and hurry over to Paul and give him some water so he could stop choking, I couldn't help it anymore. I let out a laugh, which Paul started glaring at me for.

"I'm sorry! but its not everyday you see a big guy start choking on muffins...it was funny"

"now that you admit it, it was funny seeing Paul choke for once I mean he does eat the most out of all of us" I turned and looked at Seth who looked at me and smiled, he walked over to where I was standing and lightly squeezed my hand which I squeezed back, it was times like these when I felt like Seth was the one for me, but who am I kidding it was to perfect even if he wasn't fully human. I really don't know how long me and Seth were staring at each other but we were rudely interrupted.

"Get a room! why can't you two just go and make out already! all this sexual tension is building up!" I heard Quil yell, then he threw a french fry at us which Seth caught before it hit me in the face, dumb Quil!

"Quil where the hell did you get a french fry?" Embry asked him while looking at him weirdly...where did he get it? Emily didn't make any french fries.

"Oh that's easy, I always carry French fries with me in case I get hungry on the job!" that was when the whole room went silent and we all turned to look at Quil until Emily broke the silence by laughing

"Quil hunny sometimes I worry if something is wrong with that head of yours" I laughed along with Emily and everyone else in the room

"that's because he ran into trees when we were younger" Jacob told everyone shaking his head, Quil was a very odd boy

"I did not!" Quil then tackled Jacob who was sitting on the opposite side of the table and Embry joined in laughing until Sam yelled at them to go outside and play around all three of them ran outside laughing, well except for Quil who was trying to punch Jacob, boys I thought mentally shaking my head

"what idiots" I heard Leah mumble from her seat at the table, she was so quiet I didn't even realized she was here

"hey Maylee?" I looked at Seth to find him looking at me with a nervous look on his face

"yeah?" I smiled up at him and the nervous look immediately was wiped off his face and replaced with a smile of his own but there was a slight pink in his cheeks that made him even cuter

"would you like to go for a walk?" I nodded and he lead me out of the house and I seen Emily give me a wink and when we were almost out the door I heard Paul and Jared whistle followed by a loud smack

Me and Seth continued to walk away from the house and I didn't bother asking Seth where we were going so I just kept my mouth shut and let Seth lead me to wherever we were going to go. It didn''t take long before Seth stopped walking when I realized we were at First Beach but I still didn't talk as we walked down towards a rock that was big enough for us to sit on but short enough to where I wouldn't have trouble getting on it. We both sat down and just sat and watched the water for a little bit until I broke the silence.

"so why did you wanna take a walk?"

"oh yeah um...well I..uh.." it was cute how he was trying to get the words out so I giggled at little bit causing Seth's cheeks to turn a bright red

"whats funny?" he then put a little pout on his face which just made me laugh more

"I'm sorry, I thought it was cute how you were trying to get the words out then you did a little pout" Seth laughed a little

"ha ha very funny" he replied sarcastically but had a smile on his face to show he wasn't mad

"what I was trying to say is..." he said he last part rushed so I didn't her what he said so I asked him to repeat the last part. He took a deep breath and tried saying it again

"will you go out with me Saturday night?" suddenly my cheeks heat up so I could tell I was blushing and my eyes went wide, he asked me out? Then all these thoughts started going threw my head. Where would we go? What will I wear? Should I wear make up? I almost started panicking until Seth's voice broke me out of my thoughts

"I mean if you don't want to I under-" I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth then slowly taking it off

"Seth I would love to go out with you Saturday night!" his face lit up and he looked like he wanted to do a little happy dance, that would be pretty funny to see.

"seriously?" I nodded and grabbed his hand, jumped off the rock, and started walking down the beach while holding Seth's hand

For the remainder of the time we spent walking together on the beach we just talked about our lives, he talked about school, his family, the pack (of course he didn't actually say pack), and even some childhood memories. I talked about school so far and how it is having every class with Rika, I also talked about Roxy and how she was super awesome then he suggested bringing her to meet the pack sometime which I said I would ask her, I then talked about my life in Phoenix and then when mom decided to move to Jacksonville, then I talked about the times me and Bella visited dad especially the times we spent with Jacob and some of the fights we had. In the end Seth walked me home even if it was a somewhat long walk, he said he didn't mind because it meant being able to spend more time with me. When we stopped at my front door I could tell Seth wanted to kiss me but chickened out, instead he kissed me on the cheek which I was okay with, it was cute how he was sometimes shy. I fell asleep that night wondering what our date would be like.

**A/N: I know it was short and probably boring but I just got lazy with this chapter sorry! I have already written out what each chapter is going to be about so maybe it would help me on deciding things hopefully. and even if I still have a long way with this story I already starting figuring out a sequel for this story :) I always get ahead of myself.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: sorry that it took so long, I have serious writers block and soon I think this computer is gonna go so that would mean no more writing for a while. anyway I own nothing except my OC's, and the plot.**

I couldn't believe that the legends were true! I mean I guess I kind of already processed that they were true but its so weird! I kept wondering how Bella's life had gone when she came to Forks and how she found out about all this, if I decide to tell anyone I know then I will ask Bella all about it.

As soon as I starting thinking, I got interrupted by Bella's truck coming to a stop and looked out the window to find out we already arrived at school. Bella got out of the truck and waited for me to get out before we started walking towards the school until I reached out my arm and grabbed her backpack to stop her from walking

"what?" she asked looking at me confused

"are you going to wait for Edward?" I asked her, every morning if she got here before Edward she would stand by her truck and wait for Edward to arrive, as for me I would find Roxy and Rika and hang around with them until the bell rang

"oh, I didn't tell you him and his family went camping?"

"why the hell would they skip school to go camping?"

"Its a family tradition thing"

"sure" I told her not really believing her, that was when I noticed the sun, that was why the Cullen's didn't come today because it would show they were not normal.

"hey May!" I turned around and spotted Roxy running towards

"hey Roxy" once she caught up to where me and Bella were standing I gave her a hug and asked her where Rika was

"when I called her last night asking if she needed my mom to give her a ride she said Embry was taking her to school so she will probably be late...or shes not coming at all, you know how those two are" I laughed and rolled my eyes then thought of the legends again, imprinting. Something that every teenage girl wants. To be able to find your soul mate hopefully before you go through heart break.

"well then it looks like its just you and me today! no way is she gonna miss the chance to make out with Embry. It's defiantly better then coming to school that's for sure" I told her, she laughed then a smirk formed on her face

"you're just upset because you can't make out with Seth!" Roxy started teasing me and singing 'Seth and Maylee sitting in a tree!' but that was as much as she could get out before I yelled at her as she took off and started running towards the school, I could hear Bella laughing as we both ran away.

When me and Roxy finally reached the school entrance we stopped running and laughed so hard Roxy lost her balance and fell backwards, and she knocked into someone, and that someone was Jasmine Simmons.

"watch it freak!" Jasmine was getting up off of the stairs she fell on, I looked to see Trisha picking up her books for her, Roxy put her head down and quickly moved away from Jasmine and Trisha to stand next to me, Roxy was bad at standing up for herself which I figured out the first time Jasmine picked on her

"calm down Jasmine we were just having fun. Oh wait, you wouldn't know what fun is even if it hit you in the face" I told her crossing my arms across my chest

"shut up slut"

"oh wow awesome comeback, kinda funny how you called me a slut yet you're the one that slept with half the guys in school" Jasmine then let out a frustrated yell and stomped up the rest of the stairs knocking over anyone who got in her way and slammed the door open to the school with Trisha running behind her trying to keep up and avoiding hitting anyone on her way inside

"you didn't have to Maylee, you and Rika always stick up for me when you don't have to" Roxy told me in a whisper, now looking at me clutching her books to her chest

"Roxy you're one of my best friends, I'm not letting anyone pick on you" I told her wrapping my arm around her shoulders walking towards the school entrance

Roxy thanked me then we stopped at our lockers to grab the books we needed then we headed off to class, when me and Roxy got out of English I told Roxy I had to go to the office and make the announcement about cheer leading practice after school so I told her I would see her at lunch and walked off to the office, once I got there I opened the door and greeted Mrs. Cope and walked into the principles office and turned on the intercom

"Attention students, this is Maylee Swan head cheerleader letting everyone know that cheer leading practice will take place on the field along with football practice after school, anyone who wants to come and watch is welcome to come" I turned off the intercom and walked out of the principles office and said bye to Mrs. Cope on the way out and walked towards the lunch room. I opened the doors and spotted Bella sitting with Mike and his group of friends and waved to her when I walked by the table and spotted Roxy sitting at the table reading a book.

"sorry but I can't watch the practice today" she tells me when I sit down

"that's alright, my friends don't need to be there every practice, it's only cheer leading. but why what's up after school?" I reached into my bag and pulled out an apple and took a bite of it

"got a doctors appointment after school but hey we can go down to the rez after your practice and after my appointment, I'll tell my mom to come back here to pick you up"

"that's great! we can go surprise Rika and you can finally meet everyone!" and I can see Seth! But I won't tell her that of course

"and you can see Seth of course!"

"Roxy!"

"what? you can't honestly tell me that you were not thinking about seeing him" I sighed and took another bite out of my apple knowing she was right, I tend to think about him a lot but it's not like I love him or anything...maybe...

"HA! I knew it!"

Then the bell rang and me and Roxy packed our stuff and headed towards the doors and on my way I threw away my apple into the trash

"you know I never see you actually eat, only like an apple at lunch time really"

I looked at Roxy and tried to not look to worried that she was catching on so I just needed to lie, I told her that I eat a lot at home so I eat plenty everyday. I could tell she didn't fully believe me but it was enough for her to not ask questions.

When it finally came to break period I walked outside the school and to the field to practice and go over how I was actually going to pull this off.

**CHEER LEADING PRACTICE**

I was sitting on the bleachers outside on the field when the girls from the squad came over and greeted me, except Jasmine of course, even Trisha said hi.

"Alright so today we are going to do-" **(A/N: yes, I'm skipping the routine)**

We did the routine a couple of times without trouble, well except for when Jasmine made a comment about it being a stupid routine and made a vote for if we should change it or not...no one raised there hands. Not even Trisha. So other then that it was fine and we pretty much got the routine down.

When practice was done the girls started to leave so I grabbed my back and told them that we had practice again next week, as I started to walk away from the field I felt an arm go around my shoulders, I stopped walking and looked up to see the captain of the football team standing there, Ethan Williams. Also known as Jasmine's boy toy.

"what do you want Ethan?" I asked him in an annoyed voice

"you're what I want" EW EW EW! I kept screaming that in my head and ducked out from under his arm with a disgusted look on my face

"yea well I don't want you, you nasty pig!" Ethan tried grabbing my arm but I smacked his arm away and ran the other direction away from Ethan and where I was to wait for Roxy

**8 MINUTES LATER**

When Roxy and her mom pulled up to the parking lot I quickly got in and immediately told Roxy what happened, I swear she almost puked! Anyways, when we arrived at First Beach where I told Roxy's mom to drop us off at, I opened the door and hopped out of her moms van and walked towards the beach with Roxy next to me. I looked down the beach and seen go figures, Rika, Embry, Quil, Jacob, and...SETH! YESSS!

"oh look May theres lover boy!"

"shush Roxy!"

When we finally reached Rika and the guys Rika screamed my name and hugged me then screamed Roxy's name and hugged her too

"You know Rika, if you missed us that much you should have came to school, INSTEAD OF HANGING OUT WITH EMBRY ALL DAY!" I watched as everyone flinched when I raised my voice, except for Seth who looked upset and worried

"I'm sorry!" Rika said pouting, Embry looked at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him for comfort

"I knew you skipped to hang out with Embry I knew it!" I told Roxy

"technically you said she would skip school gladly for a chance to make out with Embry all day"

"ROXY!"

"What!"

Everything was silent until Jacob let out a laugh, then everyone burst out laughing, I don't see how that was so funny but oh well!

"oh man I love you guys!" Rika told me and Roxy when she finally stopped laughing enough to speak

"AW! we love you too Rika!" Me and Roxy said at the same time then we both hugged Rika, as soon as we let go I walked over to Seth who smiled at me when he seen me walking over to him like always

"hey Seth"

"hey May!"

"what no Mimi?" I asked him, joking of course

"nah, you told me you didn't like it so I wont call you Mimi anymore"

"Seth, it doesn't really bother me, but thanks anyway" I told him with a smile then wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug, he immediately responded back by wrapping his arms around me returning the hug

"alright love birds that's enough!" I heard Jacob say

I sighed and let go of Seth but he just put his arms around my shoulders, the smile went right on my face, not to mention the blush. That was when I also realized that Quil hadn't said anything since we arrived, I looked at him and was shocked to see him staring at Roxy like he just seen the sun for the first time. Then it hit me.

Quil imprinted on Roxy.

I tried not to gasp as I starred at them but it didn't work, and that gasp made everyone except for Quil and Roxy stare at me then follow my line of view over to the two new lovers, which put a smirk on every ones faces, it was also the look that Sam gave Emily, Paul gave Rachel, Jared gave Kim, and the look Embry gave Rika, and that's when I realized it was also the same look that Seth had on his face when he looked at me then it really hit me...Seth imprinted on me! ME! All the times I thought of the possibility I always pushed it aside because it was ridiculous that I could be someones soul mate. I looked up at Seth to see him looking at me. I ducked out from under Seth's arm and grabbed his hand to drag him down the beach to where I was sure the other guys wolfy hearing wouldn't be able to hear.

"something wrong May?"

"nothings wrong Seth don't worry"

"then why-" I cut off Seth's sentence by grabbing onto his shirt and pulled him down, Seth caught on to what I wanted and crashed his lips on mine.

My first kiss, with my soul mate, Seth Clearwater. and it was perfect.

When we pulled away I let go of Seth's shirt but wrapped my arms around his neck while he put his hands on my waist, then he said the words that made me the happiest girl on the planet.

"I love you Maylee" he told me softly

"I love you too Seth" even if it was in such a short time, I came to love Seth, and knowing we were suppose to be together just made it so much better.

**A/N: I know that Quil imprints on Claire but I feel kinda bad for Quil since he has to wait a while to actually be with Claire even if he is all fine with her being how old she is but still I feel bad. but don't get me wrong though Claire is awesome! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry for the wait! here is a chapter with maylee hanging out with the imprints! oh and next chapter is when everything starts to take place, the whole main part of this story begins! DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognize except for my OC's and the plot**

After the whole thing with Quil and Roxy..and Seth and since the bonfire was cancelled. I decided that us girls needed some girl time. That is what led to me standing in Emily and Sam's house with Rika, Roxy, Emily, Kim, Rachel, and Leah. Bella was suppose to come but she is heading to Florida to visit mom with Edward, and yes I kind of forced Leah to come but she will have a good time if it's the last thing I do!

"how the hell are we going to eat all this candy and drink all these energy drinks?" Rachel asked as we all stood around the kitchen table that was covered in any chocolate and candy you could think of, and any energy drink you could probably think of

"well there are 5 of us and with how much I seen Leah eat, if my calculations are correct then all this should be gone before the guys get back which also if my calculations are correct again then they won't stay out past one o'clock since I've seen how attacked the guys are to each of you" Roxy said while looking at her advanced math text book, did I ever mention that Roxy was like...a genius?

"what?" all of us said at the same time while I walked over to Roxy and took the book out of her hands

"May! come on I have a math test coming up I need to study!" Roxy complained while trying to get the book I held out of her reach

"May is right to not let you study Roxy-Rox! you need to let loose and have some fun time with us girls!" Rika put in her 2 cents

"Roxy-Rox?" Kim asked Rika with a confused look on her face

"YES! Roxy is Roxy-Rox, Maylee is Mimi-Cakes, Rachel is Rachie-Rach, Kim is Kimmy-Kins, Emily is Emmy-Bear, and Leah is Le-Le!" That was when I looked over and seen Rika with a huge bag of Sour Patch Kids

"well shes started on the sugar already, minds well it won't kill me!" Leah then went and grabbed a Monster and a whole bunch of Hershey bars and sat down in one of the chairs

"I haven't ate any sweets like this in a while..." that was all Emily had to say before she quickly grabbed some m&ms and some energy drink I never drank before and just grabbed and quickly opened the bag of m&ms and ate them like there was no tomorrow!

"dammit! I want some Monster and some Snickers!" Rachel said stomping her foot and jumping over the table to get to the Snickers

"Oh my god you bought Reese's!" Then Kim grabbed the Reese's like she haven't had any in months and it was killing her

"fine I'll eat some candy" Roxy told us all watching as we all went crazy grabbing any candy we seen that we liked

"SKITTLES!" I yelled and dived across the table which meant I dived across Leah's lap to get to them

"holy crap May!" Leah shouted when I landed in her lap

"I needed my wonderful Skittles!" I told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world

**1 HOUR LATER (NO ONES POV):**

"OH MY GOD BIG TIME RUSH!" Maylee screamed as Till I forget About You by Big Time Rush came on through the speakers that connected to her iPod

It had only been one hour since all the girls had started eating the candy, it was almost midnight and they were all jumping around the living room of Emily and Sam's house singing and dancing to any song they recognized that came through the speakers.

"Mimi-Cakes you nutcase this is you're iPod you hear this song all the time!" Rika told her best friend as she watched her jump on the couch doing weird dance moves and singing at the top of her lungs along with Roxy who after only 10 minutes of having so much sugar did a complete 180 and was acting like she didn't have a care in the world.

As the song changed the song Lollipop by Framing Hanley came on which caused all the girls to either jump on the coffee table or jump on the couch and sing the lyrics to the song

"MAN I NEVER SEEN AN ASS LIKE HERS!" all the girls yelled as loud as they could when it reached the part of the song, then the door slammed open and in walked all the guys standing in the living room entryway with amused looks on there faces as they heard the song that was playing and the girls all standing on the furniture, not to mention all the empty candy and chocolate rappers all over the floor along with empty energy drinks.

"what are you girls doing?" Sam asked with the amused look still on his face but this time he had his eyebrow raised in question

"having a party Sammy-Wammy!" exclaimed Rika when she jumped off the couch and ran at Embry who wrapped his arms around his waste to hold her up

"HAHA! Sammy-Wammy!" Paul said bursting into laughter along with Jared

"oh shut up Pauly-Wally and Jare-Bear!" Rika told the boys who laughed at her nickname for Same which instantly shut the boys up, until Emily realized she used part of her nickname

"RIKA!" Emily screamed, which made everyone in the living room jump in surprise at her sudden yell

"What Emmy-Bear?" Rika asked from under Embry's arm that was wrapped around her shoulders

"you can't just give half my special nickname away!"

"I can't think of anything else Emmy-Bear I'm sorry!"

"it's okay I forgive you!" Rika ran over to Emily and gave her a hug until the guys started laughing at there weirdness but soon they stopped laughing as they realized all the girls were staring at them

"SETH!" they heard Maylee scream but when they looked around the living room they didn't see her

"where are you May?" Seth asked walking farther in the living room looking around for his girlfriend

"behind the couch!" Seth walked over to the couch where Leah was standing on

When Seth looked behind the couch he seen Maylee laying on the floor with her hands and feet tied with what looked like shoe laces, Seth immediately went behind the couch and untied Maylee who quickly stood up and walked over to where Roxy was standing with Leah next to her, both had amused looks on there faces

"you evil evil little girl you!" Maylee said pointing a finger at Roxy who quickly pointed at Leah

"hey she helped me carry out my awesomeness plan!"

"Leah why did you tie Maylee up with shoelaces?"

"Roxy told me to!" Leah told her brother pointing at Roxy who was still pointing at her

"Roxy?" Seth looked back at Roxy who put her hands up in the hair in defense

"Maylee was bothering me about Quil!"

everyone turned and looked at Maylee who started giggling and said the one sentence the boys hadn't expected her to say

"well he did imprint on her!" Maylee said in a 'duh' tone

All the boys froze and watched as the giggling girl stood there with her hands on her hips, she never realized the boys all freeze and stare at her, Roxy's confused look, and the other imprints with there mouths dropped open in shock

"how do you know that Maylee?" Sam asked the girl who was still giggling and had now wrapped her arms around Seth who wrapped his arm around her shoulder but still stared down at her

"the legends duh, I know they're real and all you guys are wolves"

one thought went through everyones heads in the living room except for the still confused Roxy

Crap.

**A/N: idk when I will update next, it took me about an hour just to be able to type this up! until next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: here's another chapter! this is where the whole major plot starts coming in **

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing you recognize here, just my OC's and my plot**

everything was all dark so I couldn't see anything but yet I could hear peoples voices so I decided to just listen to the people talk even if I didn't know whose voices were whose.

"I wonder how she found out"

"well actually if you pay attention to the legends then actually pay attention to you guys it's not that hard to figure out"

"stop sounding so smart!"

"well I am smart!"

"shut up! anyway, lets think of it this way, now Seth doesn't have to tell her all this all he has to do is answer any questions she has"

"that's a good point Jared"

After that I tried opening my eyes for some light, I realized I was on Sam and Emily's couch in there living room but when I tried sitting up my head hurt

"why the hell does my head hurt so much ugh" I said which caught every ones attention so every one turned to look at me

"you had to much sugar that's what happened" I looked over and saw Roxy sitting on the floor with Quil next to her

"geez you would have thought I had gotten drunk with the headache I have now" I told every one as I seen Emily go into the kitchen and come back out with a glass of water and some medicine for my headache, I told her thanks and drank the medicine down then sat up to see Seth sitting next to where my head was

"Maylee we know that you know what we are" Seth told me

"what are you talking about?" I asked him, how did they find out that I know? and why can't I remember barely anything from last night?

"you blurted out yesterday while you were on your sugar high that Quil imprinted on Roxy and said that we turned into wolves so we know" I looked around the room and seen every one staring at me, Roxy didn't look confused so I guess they explained this all to her already

"crap, ok well I sort of found out on my first day of school but of course it didn't actually sink in that quickly but it didn't take me long to figure it out"

"can you explain exactly how you found out and how much you know?" Sam asked from his spot on a chair with Emily sitting on his lap

"ok so it all started when I realized I had a free period so I decided it would be a good idea to go to the library and read about the legends-" I then continued to tell them about the book I found, what was in the book, about how I started making all these connections then how when it all started to sink in I refused to tell anyone about it until I felt the time was right or that someone told me first. I also told them I knew about the Cullen's and how I knew about imprinting. Seth and the other guys then filled me in on all the things I didn't know then they started sharing about when they first phased and what its like.

"I should probably get home, come on Seth" I then grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door

"why are you taking Seth with you?" I heard Roxy ask

"someone wants to have a little fun" I heard Paul say followed by a 'SMACK' and then Paul yelling that that hurt

"why are you taking me with you? not that I mind or anything" Seth asked as I was still dragging him down the street

"you are driving me home silly" I told him in a 'duh' tone

"but I'm only 15, I don't have a license or anything"

"you don't need one Seth" I then stopped and in front of us was a jeep I then dragged Seth over to the drivers side and told him to get in, when he was finally in I went over to the passengers side and got in shutting the door behind me then put my seat belt on

"what if we get pulled over?" I could hear the slight panic in Seth's voice as he started up the car

"you do know you look older then 15? You will be fine! and come on Seth you fight vampires yet you're afraid of getting pulled over? by most likely my dad?"

"crap! your dad is gonna hate me if he pulls us over! by the way, where did you get the jeep?"

"calm down, and I guess you could say I know a guy"

Seth was silent for a few minutes until he replied with an 'I don't wanna know' then we started driving off to my house with us not talking the whole way just sitting in silence, we even held hands while he drove which I think he did mostly to calm his nerves which was perfectly fine with me!

When we finally pulled up to my house before I got out of the jeep Seth was right by my door opening it for me and helping me out I told him thanks then we walked up to the front door, I turned and faced Seth

"thanks for taking me home, well not like you had a choice but thanks anyway" I smiled up at him and watched as the smile on his face got bigger, he laughed a little then took both of my hands in his

"thank you for no freaking out about everything May, it took a huge weight off of my shoulders"

"no problem, I always wanted a puppy" I told him, he seriously can't expect me not to joke around with this

"ha ha very funny, for your information I'm the size of a horse not a little puppy dog"

"even better" we then laughed for a little bit before I shivered a little bit from the cold air

"sorry you should probably go inside before you get sick from the cold"

"I love you Seth" I told him

"I love you too" he then leaned down and gave me a quick kiss before I shivered so he pulled away and pushed me towards the door lightly

"by the way, if Sue lets you, you can keep the car!" I told him before I opened the door to the house and closed it behind me

"so...you and Seth huh?" I jumped and turned towards the living room doorway to see dad standing there

"um yeah...is that..okay?" I asked him a little unsure of what to say

"hes a good kid, just as long as you don't do anything that you know-" I immediately cut his sentence off by holding up my hand

"dad, no need to worry about that okay?" I told him and immediately seen the relief on his face

"good, that's good"

"well I'm gonna head to sleep" I waited for him to nod his head and say goodnight before I walked up the stairs to my room.

**SCHOOL!**

I yawned after I shut my alarm off and walked to my closet grabbing the clothes I need then walked into the bathroom taking a quick shower then putting on my clothes and brushing my hair and teeth. I then walked downstairs to see Bella and Dad both in the kitchen, Bella had gotten home last night so she wouldn't miss any school but I had yet to talk to her since I was already asleep when she got home and she went straight to bed tired from the plane ride.

"hey Bella, how was the trip"

"it was great, it was good seeing mom again" I nodded then grabbed an apple and took a bite, then I remembered that today Edward was driving Bella to school today and no way was I going to be stuck in a car with him

"hey dad?"

"yeah?" he looked up from his newspaper and turned to look at me

"since you don't have to be at the station until later can you take me to school?" I asked him

"sure May just let me grab my keys" He folded the newspaper up then went into the living room to grab his keys off the coffee table

"you know you can ride with me and Edward right?"

"I know, just wanna get there early today" she nodded her head in understanding, well not really because she doesn't know exactly that I refuse to be in the same car with Edward smelly pants

"lets go kiddo" I grabbed my bag waving to Bella on the way out with a 'see ya later' then walked to the cruiser and got in the passenger seat while dad started the car and drove away from the house and to school

**AT SCHOOL:**

"thanks for the ride dad! see ya later"

"see you later kiddo" I then got out of the cruiser and watched at dad pulled out of the parking lot to go home and watch tv before he has to head to the station

I lifted my bag higher up on my shoulders and started walking towards the school doors until I heard someone call out my name and turned around to see Jacob standing in the parking lot leaning against his motorcycle, I turned around and started walking towards Jacob wondering why he was here

"Jake why are you here?"

"can't a friend come visit another friend?" he told me getting off his motorcycle and opening his arms for a hug

"ugh fine even if I know that's not the real reason" I walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug and seen over his shoulder to find basically half the girls in school whispering and glaring in my direction so I quickly let go of him

"why you'd let go?" he asked with a cocky smirk on his face

"cause I rather not be hated by basically every girl in my school for hugging a hot guy"

"so...you think I'm hot huh?" and if his cocky smirk could get anymore cocky, it just did.

"did you seriously just ask me that? I don't wanna make your head anymore more bigger than it already is or else you might not be able to balance yourself"

"hey that was mean" I put my hands up in defence, until I smelt something sickly sweet and I quickly covered my nose

"what's wrong?" I heard Jake ask me but I was busy holding my breath trying not to choke

I felt him put his hand on my shoulder and heard him calling my name but I was to busy concentrating on trying not to puke, then that was when I realized the smell came from one and only thing, the Cullen's. So my guess is Edward finally came with Bella.

"I'm okay" I told him trying to breathe I took away my hand from my nose and looked in the direction of where the smell was coming from to see Edward getting out of the Volvo with Bella not to far behind then Jake started walking towards them with a stern look on his face like he was ready to punch something...or someone.

**(A/N: I don't have the book with me so bear with me on this, the conversations that are in the book won't be the same sorry) **

I quickly walked over to where they were talking to hear Jake say "if your kind come on our land again" in a really angry voice I don't think I heard him use before

"Jake!" Bella said trying to catch his attention and it worked because he looked at her then I seen her eyes travel to me, then Jake looked at me then looked back at Bella

"calm down Bells shes in on the secret" Jake told her then wrapped his arm around my shoulders

"so...she knows...everything?" She asked him a little unsure

Jake nodded his head then Bella looked at me and smiled but then it soon disappeared when she realized something else was going on, personally I could care less about what they're talking about because I'm busy trying not to puke from Edwards stink! Yeah that's right Edward Cullen you stink.

"Maylee, for your information I do not" then Bella and Jake looked at me

"yeah you do, it isn't pleasant, makes me wanna puke"

"what?" Bella and Jake said at the same time so Edward explained to them that I was thinking in my mind that he stinks

"technically you do stink Leech" Jake said with a glare in Edwards direction, you know with all these mean looks and glares Jake gives Edward, if looks could kill Edward would be 10 feet under! ha ha...that's funny.

"Maylee please stop your weird thinking for a moment" I looked and glared at Edward

"dumb ass" ….oops I said that out loud didn't I? I saw Jake give me a small smirk, Bella give me a little glare but I could tell she was surprised at me, and Edward well, hes read my mind before so its no surprise to him

"alright you know what, no more subject change! Jake what were you talking about when you said if there kind come on your land again?" Bella demanded turning to look at Jake for answers since she knew Edward wouldn't tell her what happened but instead of listening to Jake I blocked it all out until I seen Jake walk back towards his motorcycle and Bella following him

"whoa your skipping school Bella?" when she got to Jake's bike she turned her head and gave me a glare but I knew she didn't mean anything about it

"I'm only going for a ride, so wipe that grin off your face" she told Jake who like she said had a grin on his face showing Edward that he won this round. WOOO GO JACOB! I cheered in my head just to annoy Edward which got me a glare from him but hey I could care less.

"I'll tell Seth to call you later May" Jake called to me before he started heading out of the parking lot with every girl watching with jealous looks on there faces and the boys with looks on there faces that simply said 'man I wish I was that cool' ha ha man I make myself laugh...

"so...going out with a werewolf huh?" I turned to glare at Edward, who they left me with...Edward freaking Cullen...damn.

"look, you better not say anything bad about him or I will personally get one of the wolves to rip out your throat got it buddy?" I told him

"I know you don't like me, but werewolves are not good company to have" oh he has got to be kidding me!

"listen here Edward freaking Cullen if you think saying the wolves are bad company which I know you also told Bella whenever she wanted to hang out with Jake, have you ever looked in a damn mirror? You tell Bella the guys are dangerous and can't control themselves but personally I think they have better control then you damn vamps even have, and personally your not much safer to hang around then they are so stop being a damn hypocrite!" **(man I always wanted to say that to Edward whenever he told Bella that the 'wolves aren't good company')**

I would have said more to him but someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away before I could open my mouth anymore, I didn't know who it was but I just let them drag me away, who knows what I would have said. Once the person stopped dragging me I realized we were in the woods and standing in front of me was Rika.

"why drag me to the woods?" I asked her

"you need to calm down Mimi-Cakes okay?"

"what are you talking about? I'm fine! I don't need to calm down!" I didn't realize I was yelling at her, or that I was actually shaking in anger until I realized Rika was slowly backing away from me until her back hit one of the trees

"please Mimi-Cakes calm down! your shaking just like the guys do when they're about to phase and I don't know if you can or not but you shaking like that isn't normal!" Rika's voice started rising but in fear instead of anger, I never seen her scared before she was always the girl who was crazy but never showed her fear of anything, she was the strong one.

I looked at my hands that were shaking and suddenly I felt a burst of anger and turned around and started kicking and hitting the tree behind me and even screamed a couple of times, suddenly everything around me disappeared and all I felt was the anger.

**RIKA'S POV:**

I didn't know what to do, suddenly May lost it completely and started punching the tree even when her knuckles were covered in blood she wouldn't stop, it was like she was running on anger and nothing else, like she blacked out completely. My hands were shaking in fear so when I tried to grab my phone out of my pocket I dropped it on the ground but when I picked it up I was tempted to call Embry and tell him to I needed him and I was scared but I knew he wasn't the person I needed to call so I dialed the number I only ever dialed when Embry wouldn't answer is phone

"Hello?"

"EMILY!" I yelled into the phone

"Rika? is everything okay? Embry isn't here hes at school you know that"

"I know! I wasn't calling for Embry"

"then who were you calling for? are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine...i-is S-Sam there?"

"yeah hold on sweetie" I heard Emily yell for Sam and tell him who it was on the phone and that I started crying

"Rika? What's wrong?"

"SAM! I'm in the woods with Maylee a-and s-she was t-talking t-to Edward Cullen when she started shaking and I dragged her to the woods just in case a-and she wouldn't calm down and now shes punching and kicking the trees a-and h-her hands are c-covered in blood and she still won't stop! She's still shaking and its like she isn't inside her body like shes just running on anger, like she blacked out completely...I'm scared.."

"I'll be right there Rika don't worry, just don't do anything to provoke her, don't try and stop her. I'm not sure if she will know not to hurt you or not" after that he hung up and I guess phased so he could get here fast.

I don't know how long I stood against the tree crying but soon I slid down the tree to the ground trying not to make any noise in case she realizes shes not alone and does something she regrets. Soon I seen Sam come out of the woods followed by Paul and Jared I guess to back him up in case she gets to out of hand. it hurt seeing my best friend like this...shes always so sweet and nice well unless you piss her off but she is never like this.

"Rika you okay?" I looked up to see Jared standing in front of me with a worried expression on his face then looked behind him to see Maylee struggling against Paul's hold while Sam tried calming her down or even to get her to come to her senses and realize she needed to stop. I looked up to Jared and held my arms out for him to pick me up, I needed someone...Jared picked me up and held me like a crying baby which is probably what I looked like right now but I didn't care...I just wanted my best friend to be okay.

"shh its okay Rika, May will be fine don't worry. How about I take you to my house for now and I'll go to school and pick Embry up since school is about to end, okay?" I couldn't answer and just nodded my head, I seen him nod his head in Paul's direction letting him know we were going, I was still crying but not as bad as I was by the time we reached Jared's house. I never realized how long I was out in the woods until Jared mentioned school was almost out, I wanted Embry. I know I have Jared to comfort me for now, I mean Jared is one of my brothers. Since I'm an imprint all the other guys in the pack act like brothers and Leah acts as a sister just like all the other imprints.

Jared sat me down on the couch and took a blanket and wrapped me up in it telling me that he will be right back with Embry, probably Kim too since she usually gets a ride from Jared. I didn't have to wait long until Embry burst through the door and came running into the living room immediately wrapping me in his arms while I cried into his chest. I heard Kim ask what happened and Jared explaining about how Maylee lost control after talking to Edward and that it was like she blacked out with anger and how I called Sam crying asking for help then how Sam came and pulled him and Paul out of school for back up since they were in there senior year and were almost done with school he didn't need to worry about school for them as much as long as they graduated.

After a little while I stopped crying and Kim came on my other side and held my hand for comfort while Jared put in a movie to watch to pass the time until we found out what was wrong with Maylee...Mimi-Cakes...please be okay...

**BELLA'S POV:**

After I quickly drove home from my day with Jake, me and Jake argued but it all stopped as soon as I got a call from Charlie saying that Sam brought Maylee home today saying that she ran into the woods after she got mad in school and had a breakdown and said she started punching the trees to let her anger out so her knuckles were all messed up but that she would be fine, but I knew there was more to what Charlie had said had the phone since he didn't know about how the supernatural stuff, Sam only gave him half the story and I was right after I got a phone call from Jake a little after I got home saying Sam told him what happened then he explained everything to me, I needed to talk to Edward and find out what they were talking about that got her so angry, Maylee has never acted like that before and to tell you the truth I was really worried about my sister.

So that's what I did, I called Edward and asked him what happened and what they were talking about. He told me everything Maylee said before she started shaking like she was about to phase and before he could do anything Rika had dragged her off to the woods. After talking to Edward I called Jake and told him what Edward had said then hung up the phone and walked to short distance to Maylee's room to see her asleep on her bed with the covers over her but I could see her hands all wrapped up and dried up tears on her face from when she finally snapped out of it and broke down crying repeating that she was sorry and blacked out.

I sat on the end of her bed and just watched her, until she made a little noise and opened her eyes and seeing I was there she let out a noise that sounded like she said 'hi' but I couldn't really tell in her sleepy state.

"you okay May?" I asked her going to sit next to her so I would be closer to her for comfort if she needed it

"yeah, I just don't remember much of it, most of it is just...black." I then put my arm around her shoulders when she sat up in bed a little bit but quickly pulled my arm away and held it to my chest like it burned, because well it did burn. She was burning hot

"what?" she looked at me worried when I quickly pulled away from her

"Your burning hot! It feels like you're on fire or something, kinda like the pack. Maylee...with you being that hot...you should be dead." I told her seriously, why was she burning up like that?

Before May could say anything I quickly but quietly ran down the stairs, almost tripping and falling down the stairs while trying to do it and went into the cabinet and grabbed the thermometer and went back up the stairs to Maylee's room and before she could say anything put it in her mouth to check her temperature, once it beeped I took it out and gasped at what it read.

"how high?" May asked me

"108"

We both sat there for a little bit just thinking about it, I couldn't ask any of the pack what was going on because it was late at night, oh forget it! There could be something wrong with my sister! I looked at Maylee and told her to call Seth

"but its like almost midnight Bella!"

"this is serious! you're his imprint so it doesn't matter how late it is he will answer!"

She sighed and reached over on her nightstand where her phone was charging, unplugged it and dialed Seth's number.

**MAYLEE POV:**

I can't believe Bella was making me wake up Seth this late at night! I get that with that temperature it's not normal but I think it could wait until at least 6 in the morning not almost midnight! I waited for him to pick up and after about 5 rings I heard his groggy and sleepy voice through the speaker on my phone

"Maylee?"

"yeah, I know its late and everything but blame Bella, she basically forced me to call you"

"why?"

"well um...cause I'm running on a temperature of 108 right now.."

"WHAT?" geez yell right in my ear why don't you?

"one, ow. and two, what do we do?"

"sorry. I should call Sam. I'll quickly let Sam know then I will run to your house and bring you and Bella over to Sam's so we can talk okay?"

"alright"

I then hung up and told Bella what Seth said then I went and grabbed my sweater and Bella went in her room to do the same then she came back in my room as we waited for Seth to come over. We only had to wait a few minutes until Seth came in my window and quickly pulled me in for a hug.

"wow you are burning up" he then pulled away and looked at me to make sure I was okay but as I was about to answer back a sudden stabbing pain went through my body and I screamed in pain and dropped to the floor but before I could hit the floor Seth caught me.

"what's wrong May?" Bella asked me in a worried voice, the only thing I could focus on was trying not to scream again and risk waking up dad so I gritted my teeth together to hold it in and held onto Seth for dear life

"come on Bella we need to go NOW, shes showing signs of phasing" I heard Seth tell Bella and felt him shift me so he was carrying me bridal style in his arms

"what? She isn't even Quileute that's insane!" she whispered yelled at him, my eyes were still squeezed shut from the pain that I still felt

"just hop on my back Bella, we need Sam like now" I then guessed that Bella was on Seth's back because next thing I knew I felt like we were falling then I felt Seth start to run, I opened my eyes a little bit to see we were now in the Jeep I let Seth keep and were speeding down the road to Sam's house.

**SAM AND EMILY'S**

When we were finally there Seth picked me up and didn't bother to knock as he went in the door with Bella not far behind.

"put her on the couch" I heard someone say, which was most likely Sam

I felt Seth put me down on something soft so I opened my eyes again and seen Sam next to the couch with Seth next to him and Bella behind them biting her lip

"can you tell me what you feel Maylee?" Sam asked me while feeling my forehead but quickly pulling back from the heat even when his own hand was hot

"like...my bones are stretching...like I'm on fire..a stabbing pain all throughout my body" Sam then cursed under his breath, picked me up, and brought me outside to the woods and set me on the ground where I started to shake and instead of gritting my teeth to stop the scream, I let it out and made Seth and Sam jump in the process.

Then I started hearing the pounding of like someone was running on the ground, and soon enough everyone in the pack was surrounding me as wolves except for Sam and Seth, Sam then proceeded to tell the pack everything but stopped when I let out another scream but this time it sounded more like I was getting murdered more than anything.

"it hurts Sam" I whimpered out now with tears falling down my face then I felt a shimmer in the air and Leah was standing beside beside Sam, Sam nodded then Leah bent down towards the ground

"don't hold anything in May, let it all out. it will be okay" she told me

It will be okay? It will be okay my ass! I'm over here in pain feeling like someone keeps stabbing me all over and she thinks its okay? I felt myself start to shake even more, then I let out one last scream...then my scream turned into growling but not like a dog growling like I heard the guys do...it sounded like a cat, a big cat growling is what it sounded like, then I realized the growling was actually me.

**NO ONES POV:**

Only one thought went through each pack members head

**She didn't turn into a wolf...she turned into a horse sized panther!**

Well, except Quil who thought **'damn that was so cool!'**

**A/N: there you have it! this is probably my longest chapter! I know some things are different from the book but really it wouldn't be a fan fiction if it wasn't different in some way. and sorry for spelling mistakes I made in the last chapter, I type to fast for the computer so sometimes words dont come out the way there suppose 2**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry about not updating in FOREVER, the dinosaur computer I had didn't wanna work but I have a laptop now so hopefully new updates but with school who knows.**

The sun broke through the clouds as an alarm clock went off in a house down in La Push and a groan from a teenage girl was heard as her hand hit the alarm clock, and broke it.

This teenage girl was none other than Maylee Swan who just a week ago was a normal human girl…then she turned into a panther and found out who she truly was and where she truly came from.

**~~~FLASHBACK, TWO DAYS AFTER MAYLEE'S CHANGE~~~**

**MAYLEE'S POV:**

I sat down on the couch in Sam & Emily's house drinking the tea Emily had given me which didn't make much sense since my temperature was sky high from just phasing into a panther two days ago but she said it helped calm my nerves so I drank it anyway. I heard a knock on the door and seen Emily walk to the front door from the kitchen and heard them talking, I shouldn't be listening in but I couldn't help it.

"Hello how can I help you?" I heard Emily ask and I could tell she had a smile on her face

"oh hello dear, is there a girl by the name of Maylee Fennimore here?" I heard what sounded like an older lady ask, she sounded like my grandma.

"Umm I don't know any Maylee Fennimore but there is a Maylee Swan here" Emily told the lady then I guess the lady nodded or something because I heard the door close and them walking towards the living room.

"Maylee this lady says she knows you?" Emily looked at me with a confused look then I looked at the old woman for the first time. She had tan skin with black hair with grey streaks in it tied in a loose bun, wrinkles but not as much as you might think, and a long black jacket that went down to her ankles.

I watched as she woman never took her eyes off of me even as Emily showed her to the arm chair across from me but not before offering to take her jacket but I saw the woman wanting to look in Emily's direction but she settled for shaking her head and sitting down in the chair.

"I guess I should explain huh?" The woman said but before she could get started all the boys and imprints came tumbling through the front door and into the living room but all stopped when they seen the woman.

"sit down kids I think you should all hear this too" the woman told them and they all gave each other looks but all walked into the living room and sat in random spots on the floor once all the seats were taken.

"Okay I guess I should start off saying I don't mean any trouble or harm to any of you, I do know what all of you are and I will explain how I know this later. My name is Diana Butcher and I am from the Telakee tribe, where you were born Maylee. The Telakee tribe is just like the Quileute tribe except we descend from panthers instead of wolves and unlike the Quileute's only the woman in the tribe phased, never the men. But just like them we are born to protect the tribe from cold ones. Maylee, your real name is Maylee Fennimore. When you were just a baby the tribe was attacked by an army of cold ones, your mother was able to phase and fought the cold ones with everything she had in her while your father who was just a human could do nothing but hide away in the basement of the house with you crying in his arms. After the war with the cold ones was over the tribe's village as we called it was destroyed, needing to be rebuilt, anyone who survived the war returned home except for your mother Maylee but everyone believed for her to still be alive since her body was never found. Your father eventually was so emotionally unstable that he had to give you up for adoption and only a day later were you adopted, by Renee and Charlie Swan."

So I was adopted? Where was my mother? Renee and Charlie aren't my real parents? Bella isn't my real sister? Where is my father? All these questions were popping up into my head but I didn't want to overwhelm the woman with them so I kept them to myself…except one.

"Do you know where my mother is?" I asked the woman not realizing to ask who she actually was in all this and how she knew all this information.

"of course I do!" she said like it was the most stupidest question I could have asked but as she stood up I felt someone squeeze my hand and just realized through all of this I never realized Seth was sitting next to me holding my hand

"I'm your mother" The woman said…the room filled with gasps of surprise and shock, and my eyes filled with tears that soon started falling down my face and Seth's arm wrapped around my shoulders pulling me closer to him for comfort.

"I look really old don't I? After the war I never returned except for when I checked up in you and your father but I could never go back not with the state I was in. Maylee you have to know that if you use to much of your energy to where you feel like you can't breathe and feels like your well…old you need to phase back into a human, it's very hard to explain but you will know what I mean if it actually does happen to you because if not, this will happen" My mom stood up and took off her jacket revealing what she was hiding underneath.

She was wearing a dress that went down to her knees but the dress was revealing enough to where you could see her arms, shoulders, and come of her back and it truthfully wasn't a very good sight. My mom was literally just skin and bones nothing else. I couldn't help it and took an intake of breath and covered my mouth with my hand to stop myself from puking and I knew probably everyone else in the room felt the same way I did. My mom looked at me and put her jacket back on mouthing sorry to me but I just shook my head telling her it was okay and took my hand away from my mouth and leaned my body against Seth.

"I came to warn you Maylee of what could happen if you used too much of your energy, and to let you know I am always looking out for you no matter what" That was all she said before she was out the door, quicker than lightning, too fast for any of us to catch her even with how skinny she was.

No one talked at all until Emily cleared her throat and told everyone it was getting late and with that the pack and the girls headed out to their respective homes, except me of course. For the time being I'm going to be living with Sam & Emily until I get to the point where they know I won't phase when I get a little mad, just like the boys.

**~~~PRESENT TIME~~~**

The talk I had with my mother or well the talk she had with me still runs through my head, I want to see my mother again of course but since I've only known her for at most an hour it hadn't affected me as much as I thought, and knowing she was out there looking out for me helped too. I got knocked out of my thoughts when I heard a groan beside me then a hand go around my waist softly pulling me back down on the bed.

"Seth I need to get ready for the day, and you have school" I told my boyfriend who lay beside me with his hair all messed up and his eyes still closed, and the best thing of all…shirtless.

"May it's a Friday for one, two you can sleep in since you have no school, and three I don't feel like going" Seth moaned in a tired voice

"You're only staying because Emily and Sam are out in Port Angeles shopping so Emily can't smack you silly with her wooden spoon and Sam can't kick your ass" I told him smirking at him to see he opened his eyes slightly to look at me

"No because I want to stay with my beautiful girlfriend of course" Seth smirked and put his hands on my waist and flipped me so I was straddling him basically.

"Mhm sure I'll go with that for now" I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss and pulled back slightly to look at his face

"You know, you should wear my clothes more often. You look really hot in my shirt" The smirk went back on Seth's face as I laughed and leaned back down to kiss him again but this time before I could pull back Seth deepened the kiss and rolled us over so he was above me.

As the kiss deepened I felt Seth's hand slowly going up my shirt well, his shirt. I put my hands on Seth's chest and lightly pushed him away.

"Seth" I didn't have to finish my sentence because the look in Seth's eyes told me I could trust him, I know Seth wouldn't force me but I truly wanted to. So I wrapped my arms around Seth's neck and pulled him as close as I could.

"Are you sure May?" Seth asked me, but all I could do was nod my head before that morning, turned into the best morning of my life.

**A/N: I know it wasn't much but I wanted to get the whole explaining part out of the way, there will be more about the Telakee later on and of course more explaining since I'm pretty sure there were some things I missed (also had to add some Maylee and Seth in there and I know it seemed too early for their relationship to go that far but I couldn't help it!). And I would like to also say that I'm sorry for the extra-long wait but I just wasn't feeling the story until I of course…WATCHED BREAKING DAWN! Then I couldn't help it and had to write more…CANT WAIT FOR PART TWO! .**


End file.
